nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Views of the Blue Sky
, or PVotBS for short, is a fictional game by Igor the Mii. It is based by Touhou 3 and Touhou 9. Plot Summary of Scenario Mode There was a bat-shaped king, and what seemed to be a witch roaming around the skys of Community City, it's up to the heroes to figure out how this happened and who were the two. Playable Characters Unlocked at Start *Igor the Mii (paired up with either Pingy Animatronic, Nozomi Toujou or Compa during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Brook (paired up with Yuki during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Pingy Animatronic (paired up with Igor the Mii during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Seitekina Taiyo (paired up with either Eli Ayase, Aya Shameimaru or Irina Taiyo during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Reimu Hakurei (paired up with Marisa Kirisame during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Eiki Shiki (paired up with Komachi Onozuka during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Irina Taiyo (paired up with either Maki Nikishino or Seitekina Taiyo during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Komachi Onozuka (paired up with either Eiki Shiki, Nozomi Toujou or Aya Shameimaru during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Marisa Kirisame (paired up with Reimu Hakurei during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Eli Ayase (paired up with either Seitekina Taiyo or Nozomi Toujou during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Nozomi Toujou (paired up with either Eli Ayase, Igor the Mii or Komachi Onozuka during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Compa (paired up with either Igor the Mii or IF during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Hong Meiling (paired up with Iriko Ookami during Dual Damaku Fights mode) *Iriko Ookami (paired up with Hong Meiling during Dual Damaku Fights mode) *Chitoge Kirisaki (paired up with Misuzu Kareizaki during Dual Damaku Fights mode) *Misuzu Kareizaki (paired up with Chitoge Kirisaki during Dual Damaku Fights mode) *Yuki Takeya (Paired up with Brook or Kurumi Ebisuzawa during Daul Damaku Fights mode) *Yuuka Kazami *Rika Unlockable To unlock these characters, the player must have won aganist them in a character's scenario mode in any diffculity. *Arfoire (paired up with Antasma during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode, and almost everybody else's last stage on their scenarios.) *Antasma (paired up with Arfoire during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode, and almost everybody else's last stage on their scenarios.) *Alice Margatroid (paired up with either Irina Taiyo, Alice Margatroid or Marisa Kirisame during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Aya Shameimaru (paired up with either Seitekina Taiyo, Komachi Onozuka or Alice Margatroid during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Asriel Dreemurr *Shinki *Remilia Scarlet (paired up with Flandre Scarlet during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode, uses Umbrella on Non-Nighttime and Outdoor stages.) *Flandre Scarlet (paired up with Remilia Scarlet during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode, uses Umbrella on Non-Nighttime and Outdoor stages.) *Patchouli Knowledge *Maki Nikishino *IF (paired up with Compa during Dual Danmaku Fights Mode.) *Youmu Konpaku *Yuyuko Saigyouji *Byakuren Hijiri *Koishi Komeiji *Sunny Milk (Paired up with either Luna Child, Star Sapphire or Honoka Kousaka) *Luna Child (Paired up with either Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire or Kotori Minami) *Star Sapphire (Paired up with either Sunny Milk, Luna Child or Umi Sonoda) *Kurumi Ebisuzawa (Paired up with Yuki Takeya in Dual Danmaku Fights mode) *Vert *Hanayo Koizumi Dual Danmaku Fights Essentially a Team Battle Mode of the game, where instead of each screen having 1 character each, they have 2 characters each, and a team wins once both characters of the opposing team are knocked out. Scenario Mode Each character has it's own scenario, with the final oppotent being Arfoire and Antasma for most character's scenarios. Soundtrack Character Themes *Asriel Dreemurr's theme: Hope and Dreams/SAVE the World *Shinki's theme: Legendary Illusion ~ Infinite Being (Touhou Gensou Maroku ~ Devil of Decline Version) *Alice Margatroid & Irina Taiyo's theme: The Grimore of Alice (Touhou Gensou Maroku ~ Devil of Decline Version) *Igor the Mii's theme: A Small Desire's Starry Sky *Pingy Animatronic's theme: Adventure's End *Reimu Hakurei/Eli Ayase's theme: Spring Lane ~ Colourful Path *Seitekina Taiyo's theme: Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly ~ Red and White *Marisa Kirisame's theme: Oriental Dark Flight Other *Title Screen/Menu (Touhou 5: MS Title Screen Theme - Wondrous Romance ~ Mystic Square) *Ending/Credits: Touhou 15: LoLK Ending theme - The Moon as Seen from the Shrine Category:Video Games